Expanding Family
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set several months after the series finale, "Savor The Veal". Now married, Tony and Angela are thrown for a loop when they learn she's pregnant. Tony/Angela


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Who's The Boss? and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **Written for the hc_bingo prompt _unexpected pregnancy_. I've been wanting to do this fic for years, and this card/prompt finally inspired me to do so. Enjoy!

* * *

When Angela Micelli woke up one morning feeling nauseated, she just assumed she was getting sick and reluctantly took off work. She hated the flu and made sure to mention that fact to her family multiple times.

When Angela entered week two of her illness, Tony started worrying and insisted she make a doctor's appointment. "I'm fine and this will pass." She didn't want to visit her doctor. (Truth be told, she was a little terrified that was something was wrong.)

"Ange, you're going." Tony was panicking about his wife's health and just wanted an answer to whatever was wrong.

She sighed and then wished she hadn't as the nausea bubbled up again. Angela cupped a hand over her face and then rushed to the bathroom, honestly wishing that she had skipped breakfast again. She had been feeling better, though, and figured it was safe to eat.

Luckily for Angela, her doctor had an opening that afternoon and insisted she come in. Tony went in with his wife as the nurses and doctor ran some tests. They could do the blood test at the facility and get results pretty quickly so Tony and Angela wouldn't have to wait long to find out the problem.

Angela nervously swung her legs back and forth. "Tony, what if it's something really bad? What if I have cancer?" She was freaking out, more than she had let her husband know earlier.

"Hey, look at me. It's probably just the flu. And if it isn't? I'm here."

She smiled at him and then grabbed her husband's hand when the doctor walked in. She was terrified of what he was about to tell her. Tony squeezed back. "So, what it is? Please tell me it's just the flu."

To Tony and Angela's surprise, her doctor smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Congratulations, you're having a baby! Angela's pregnant."

Angela's mouth dropped open while Tony stared at her in shock. "Say what now?"

Doctor Martine laughed. "The blood test indicated that Angela is pregnant. I'd advise you to make an appointment with an obstetrician and get in as soon as you can. I'm a little worried because of your age, but you seem perfectly healthy. Try saltine crackers for the morning sickness. I hope to see you back here with that baby in a few months."

"I'm pregnant." Angela was having a hard time comprehending those words – This was something she had never expected, mostly because of her age. She was in her early forties now and figured pregnancy was out of the cards. Turns out it wasn't and now she was facing one of the biggest shocks of her life.

"Why don't we go home and talk about this in private?" Tony was still in shock himself, but he didn't want to be in this room anymore and talk about this in front of Angela's doctor.

"Sure." Angela let Tony help her up off the table and then walked out of the room in a daze. Tony grabbed her purse and rushed after his wife. Upon arriving home, they sat down on the couch and stared into space.

Tony was the first to speak. "We're having a baby. We created something that is part of both of us." He was starting to get excited now that the shock was wearing off. He wanted this baby – Samantha and Jonathan were all grown up now. Starting all over again was slightly terrifying, but at the same time, it felt right.

"That is true. But what if something goes wrong? I'm older this time. I have a teenager! It's been so long since I was pregnant the first time. I'm scared." She wasn't sure how to feel – Terror was winning out over happiness right now, however.

"Hey, we can't worry about that right now. You and me – We got this, you know? I love you, and I'll be there with you every step of the way. Promise. And we've done this twice together, and I know we can do it again. But if you're that scared, you can bring it up with that lady parts doctor."

Angela laughed at that last part – She couldn't help it. "Oh, Tony. If you're sure, I can do this. And I love you, too." She snuggled in next to him and ended up falling asleep.

"Be quiet, Mona. You'll wake her up." The sound of her husband's voice, however, woke her up about an hour later.

"Why won't you tell me what the doctor said? Is there something wrong?" Mona had been worried about her daughter for the past two weeks and just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Angela opened her eyes and then exchanged a look with Tony. "It's fine. Mother, guess what? I'm pregnant!" Wow, that was surreal to say out loud. She'd didn't think she'd ever get used to saying it.

Although she had her suspicions, Mona still gasped. "So your old swimmers still work? Good job, Tony."

"Mother!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"Mona, never change. And yes, I guess they do." Tony placed a hand on Angela's stomach, surprised to see that it wasn't as flat as it had been a few weeks earlier, before she had gotten sick. Seemed like she was gaining weight even with the morning sickness. He briefly wondered how that was possible, but filed the thought away to ask Angela's doctor whenever she had an appointment.

Three days after learning of her pregnancy, Angela and Tony went in to see her OB/GYN. "Hello, Mister and Mrs. Micelli. I'm Rachel Harmon and I'll hopefully be your doctor for the duration of your pregnancy."

"I have so many questions and I hope you don't mind me asking them." Angela had prepared notes and was going to ask everything she wanted to know about.

"Of course I don't mind – Go ahead, Mrs. Micelli." She never once blinked as Angela went through her list and answered honestly to all of them.

"Are we going to do the ultrasound today?" Angela was still a little worried something might go wrong, but she was excited about seeing the baby for the first time. Now that some of her fears had been assuaged by the doctor, she couldn't' wait to become a mother again.

"Yes, we will. I want to determine how far along you are and see how healthy the embryo or fetus is." The doctor went to grab the machine while Angela held onto Tony's hand.

Doctor Harmon started up the ultrasound machine and started moving the wand around. Angela gasped at the grainy image on the screen and teared up. "That's our baby, Tony."

"Yeah it is." He got caught up in the moment and happily kissed her.

"I estimate that you're eight weeks along. Let's see if we can hear the heartbeat." Sure enough, a whooshing sound was heard a few seconds later.

"Wow, I can't believe it took me two months to figure out that I was pregnant. But my period is irregular, so maybe that's why I didn't realize sooner." Angela couldn't stop staring at the screen.

"Wait a second. Let me see." Doctor Harmon moved the wand around again and then laughed. "Well, surprise! There's another embryo. Mister and Mrs. Micelli, you're having twins."

"Did you just say twins? Tony, did she just say twins?" Angela had been shocked so much in the past week and now the hits just kept coming.

"Twins aren't uncommon in older women. I will monitor you much more closely during this pregnancy, considering your age and the fact that you're carrying multiples. Aside from the morning sickness, you seem to be doing well, so I'm happy about that. Congratulations and good luck, you two!"

The receptionist sent Tony and Angela off with pamphlets about twins and they walked back to the car in absolute shock. Once they got in, she panicked. "Tony, what the hell are we going to do? It was terrifying enough with just one baby, but two?"

He nervously smiled at her and then lifted her chin up so they were face to face. "I'm scared, too, ya know? But Sam's out of the house and Jonathan will be soon, too. Your mother's around. We can do this. It's going to be a lot of work, but we can do this."

"You really think so?" Angela hoped he was right – He was going to be her rock during this pregnancy. She was already leaning on her husband for support and planned on doing it some more.

"I don't think so – And this is cliché or whatever, but I know so. These babies are going to be spoiled rotten."

"I trust you." Angela really did. If Tony thought they could raise twins, she'd believe him.

"That's good. You're so beautiful, you know? Especially when you're carrying my kids. You got that pregnancy glow they're always talking about."

"I know what you're thinking and stop. Sex is what got us in this position in the first place." She was smiling, however.

"Hey, I wasn't thinking about that! Get your mind out of the gutter." He leaned over and kissed her, then placed his palm on her swelling stomach again. Tony couldn't believe there were two little lives growing inside of Angela that they had created.

Angela felt much better after talking to Tony – He had a way of reassuring her that always worked. She was so grateful to him.

The next seven months alternated between dragging by slowly and flying by. The entire family chipped in to help with the nursery and prepare the house for the twins.

Three days after her due date, Angela woke in the middle of the night to strong cramps. She swore when a sharp pain lanced across her entire abdomen. Since the contractions were still fifteen minutes apart, she didn't wake Tony because she figured he would need the sleep.

Angela was both glad to be in labor and terrified – Glad because she was sick of being pregnant and terrified because pretty soon she and Tony would have two babies to take care of. However, she couldn't wait to meet the twins.

Tony woke up around six because a sharp contraction had Angela crying out in pain. "Why didn't you wake me up soon, Ange?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Angela grimaced when she realized her pants were wet – Her water had broken. No denying it now – It was time to go to the hospital.

After getting dressed and waking Mona, they headed off to the hospital to meet Doctor Harmon. Tony sat at the foot of Angela's bed and told her stories to distract her from the pain since she had insisted on a natural childbirth. "You're so good to me."

"That's what I'm here for." Tony beamed at his wife.

She moaned as another contraction assailed her body and leaned on him. "This hurts so much. I'm not sure I want to do this anymore." She was having some serious regrets about her natural childbirth stance now, but it was too late for an epidural.

"Just concentrate on me. You can do this – I know you can. You've done it before with Jonathan. You're strong enough, Angela."

Angela let out a gasp as the pain started to ebb. She wanted the twins out of her now because she wasn't sure how much longer she could do this. "I love you." She just needed Tony to know that.

"I love you too. So much. Can you believe we're going to have two more kids today? Thank you for giving me these gifts." Tony couldn't imagine his life without Angela, Jonathan, and Mona. They had become part of his family now – He had even adopted Jonathan after the wedding.

"Stop being so sappy." She loved that he was sappy, though. Tony was so good to her. She would always be thankful that he had become her housekeeper. He was the love of her life.

As contraction after contraction rolled through her, Angela leaned heavily on her husband. About an hour and fifteen minutes later, she was whisked off to a delivery room.

At 6:57PM, the first baby – a little girl – came into the world screaming. Her brother followed a few minutes later, at 7:03PM. After everything was taken care of and everyone was deemed healthy, Angela was returned to her room, this time with the twins.

Tony couldn't stop kissing the three of them. It felt like their family was complete now, and he was thrilled. "I can't believe they're finally here." The moment they had been waiting seven months for had finally arrived and he couldn't wait until everyone was together in the same room.

"They're both so beautiful." Angela sniffled. She couldn't stop crying – Mostly because her hormones were all out of whack. However, she didn't care. All her fears had melted away the second her children had been placed in her arms.

"Yeah they are. And you are too." He kissed her again.

She looked up. "The four of us have been together here for about two hours. I'm sure everyone is chomping at the bit to get in, so go get the cavalry." She couldn't wait for the rest of their family to meet the newest members.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes. You two be good for Mommy while I'm gone, okay?" Neither baby answered, just content to sleep in their mother's arms.

Tony came in with Mona, Samantha, Jonathan, and Hank in about five minutes. "Oh my God. They're adorable." Samantha hadn't reacted well to Angela's pregnancy, but she had gradually warmed up to it. Now she didn't understand why she had been so freaked out at the thought of being a big sister again.

Meanwhile, Jonathan had been thrilled from the start. "What are their names?"

Angela looked up at her son (Not her only one, now, and she'd have to get used to that.) and grinned at him. "Everyone, we'd like you to meet Charlotte Marie and William Seth Micelli."

Samantha gasped. "Marie?"

Angela nodded. "Marie was very important to you and your father. I wanted to honor her." Tony had cried when she first suggested Charlotte's middle name. At that point, they had been unsure of names, but Marie as a middle name wouldn't leave her alone.

Mona grabbed one of William's hands. "They're so tiny. It's been awhile since you were this small, Jonathan." She couldn't wait until her new grandchildren were home so she could spoil them rotten. It was her right as their grandmother.

"I still remember when Sam was born. Nothing really tops your children being born and holding them for the first time." Tony suddenly missed Marie again, but he knew that she'd want him to be happy. He was suddenly very grateful that he decided to become Angela's housekeeper. That job had introduced him to the love of his life, a son, a crazy mother-in-law, and led to two new children.

In a few days, Angela and the twins would be home. The Micelli household would descend in chaos, but that was okay. It kept them on their toes.

When everything got to be too much and they needed help, Angela and Tony leaned on each other or their family, who meant everything to them.


End file.
